Persecución
by Charlone
Summary: Siempre fue curiosa por naturaleza, y cuando uno es vampiro –por más vegetariano que se sea– las líneas del bien y del mal suelen confundirse. No es como si ella pudiese darle a alguien lecciones de moral. Femslash, incesto.


Summary: Siempre fue curiosa por naturaleza, y cuando uno es vampiro –por más vegetariano que se sea– las líneas del bien y del mal suelen confundirse. No es como si ella pudiese darle a alguien lecciones de moral.

Advertencias: Pseudo incesto, Femslash.

Fic en respuesta a un pedido de **Standers** en el foro **Yuri's Room**. Primer intento de femslash con el que no estoy demasiado conforme.

No diré quien me beteó, que sino se estresa (?), pero muchísimas gracias para vos (nuevamente).

* * *

**Persecución**

Forks está bastante bien. Definitivamente, mejor que Alaska. Es evidente lo mucho que le agrada poder llevar una vida casi normal, ir al instituto y pretender que esas ojeras que se acumulan bajo sus ojos son solamente producto del insomnio. También le gusta sentir las miradas de esos adolescentes fijas en ella a medida que avanza por la cafetería y se deshace del almuerzo que ni siquiera tocó. Es su juego personal. Le gusta simular, al menos durante un rato, que nada cambió. Creer que es hermosa por pura esencia y que el factor depredador no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con ella.

-o-

Alice también la observa. Estudia su andar, el movimiento intencional de sus caderas, su cabello demasiado rubio y demasiado brillante que se agita levemente con sólo una ligera brisa. Decide –y admite– que Rosalie despierta en ella un interés insano y, tras un minucioso análisis, concluye que no tiene por qué sorprenderle la irremediable atención que su hermana acapara. Pero lo hace, y cuánto. Se estremece; no se siente cómoda hablando en términos de parentesco cuando la está contemplando de esa forma, pero siempre fue curiosa por naturaleza, y cuando uno es vampiro –por más vegetariano que se sea– las líneas del bien y del mal suelen confundirse. No es como si ella pudiese darle a alguien lecciones de moral.

-o-

Alice es extraña, incluso hasta para ella. Puede sentir su mirada fija en su espalda a medida que se desplaza por la casa, colocando con sorprendente facilidad los muebles del salón en el lugar correspondiente. Sin ningún tipo de reparo, y desde un rincón, ella se limita a observarla. Ni siquiera baja la mirada cuando Rosalie se detiene y voltea; tampoco cuando se acerca, con demasiada lentitud para su gusto, con esa expresión ligeramente desconcertada, preguntándole sin palabras qué sucede con ella. Como toda respuesta, Alice sonríe y, antes de que pueda llegar a su lado, desaparece escaleras arriba. A Rosalie le gustaría ir por ella y exigirle una explicación de esa extraña actitud que percibe desde hace casi una semana; pero de pronto aparece Emmett y ella tiene que contentarse con la excusa de que el aire de Forks no parece estarle sentando demasiado bien a la salud mental de su hermana.

-o-

Mientras camina por los pasillos del instituto, Alice sabe que tiene a Edward pisándole los talones. También sabe que en cualquier momento, probablemente esa misma tarde, la acorralará contra una esquina y la obligará a recapacitar. Y ella lo increpará y le preguntará qué es realmente lo que le preocupa, si Jasper, si Emmett, o es sólo su estúpida fijación con la moral. A ella también le gusta creer que sí tienen alma, que aún queda algo más adentro de ellos que veneno y sed, pero no si eso significa renunciar a su creciente curiosidad, pues ni ella misma se atreve a calificar de otra forma a su nueva obsesión. Por primera vez desde que vive con los Cullen, se siente molesta de tener a su hermano dentro de su cabeza. Y entonces, justo antes de doblar en la esquina, alguien la toma por el brazo izquierdo y la arrastra hacia la pared más cercana. Curioso, Edward de repente tiene el pelo más largo, más rubio y unas curvas de lo más seductoras.

-o-

Se observan mutuamente en silencio. Siempre le complicó descifrar las expresiones en el rostro de Alice y, ahora que ella adoptó esa extraña actitud persecutora, empieza a realmente fastidiarle su mirada cargada de un significado que no acaba de comprender. Alice enarca una ceja, como si su repentino ataque fuese infundamentado; como si no sucediese nada extraño que hubiese que aclarar. A medida que su cerebro empieza a sacar extrañas conjeturas de peligros inminentes, siente que se está volviendo paranoica. ¿Pasará algo malo con su futuro? ¿Es por eso que Alice no le quita un ojo de encima? Rosalie maldice internamente el no contar con habilidades telepáticas. Es que si las tuviera, comprendería que sus temores están demasiado alejados de la realidad. Que lo único que amenaza su futuro es justamente Alice, quien, tras balbucear un "¿Acaso te volviste loca?", se libró de su brazo y enfiló, caminando con gracia inusitada, hacia su siguiente clase. En realidad, es una lástima que tampoco tuviese poderes premonitorios, pues entonces sabría que es hora de que realmente empiece a valorar toda la estabilidad emocional que hay en su vida. No es como si fuera a durarle por mucho más tiempo.

-o-

Esa tarde en el instituto, Rosalie definitivamente la tomó por sorpresa, y eso no es algo a lo que Alice esté acostumbrada. Evidentemente, no lo había estado planeando, o ella lo hubiera sabido previamente, y hubiese podido reaccionar de manera más natural. Rosalie no salió de su habitación en todo lo que iba del día, y Alice ahora se debate entre si dejar de jugar a ese estúpido juego que ni siquiera ella misma acababa de comprender, e inventarse alguna excusa que justifique su actitud, o si simplemente debería escabullirse en su dormitorio y terminar con los rodeos. Está segura de que un pequeño arrebato experimental terminaría de saciar su curiosidad. No tarda más de quince segundos en decidirse, entonces se desliza escaleras arriba con determinación. Emmett, Jasper y Edward no podrían haber escogido un momento más oportuno para ir de caza, y Alice sabe que no sería prudente tentar su suerte postergando el momento.

-o-

Rosalie se observa por décima vez en el enorme espejo que cubre una de las paredes de su habitación. No puede dejar de pensar en Alice y en su extraña actitud, y su mente sigue divagando entre diferentes peligros que puedan estar acechándola y que justifiquen todos esos días de sospechosa vigía. Repentinamente, la puerta se abre a sus espaldas y, enseguida, Alice se encuentra frente a ella. Rosalie frunce el seño y le exige que deje de comportarse de ese modo, porque la estresa. Ella no responde y extiende su mano hasta rozar su mejilla. Sus ojos se desorbitan, completamente desconcertados, pero nada comparado con el vuelco que siente en su pecho –ahí donde debería estar el corazón– cuando los labios de Alice se juntan con los suyos en un beso fugaz. Todo dentro de ella le indica que se aparte, que coja el teléfono y llame a Carlisle porque Alice se volvió completamente loca. Pero no lo hace. No sabe por qué, no sabe si es la curiosidad o algo que desconoce, pero permanece inmóvil aún cuando Alice se aleja de ella y le sonríe burlonamente.

"Joder… esos chicos sí que se decepcionarían si se enterasen que respondes de ese modo ante una pequeña muestra de afecto"

Y Rosalie no alcanza a responder, porque Alice, una vez más, desapareció con esa rapidez tan irritante e inoportuna.


End file.
